


Out of Time

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Day 7, F/M, Free day, Lauliver Week 2020, Lauriver Week 2020, Oliver didn't die during Crisis, old Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: A different canary greets Oliver Queen in the search for baby Jonathan Kent.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Out of Time

Bits of glass crunched beneath Laurel’s boots as they exited the rickety elevator leading to Oliver’s hideout. Standing proudly at the center of the trio was her, the Black Canary, flanked on one side by Lois Lane - her whole body vibrating with the energy of a concerned mother, on Laurel’s otherside was Ray Palmer, the Atom. Laurel ducked her head beneath a twist of loose electrical cables as they entered the darkly lit space.

Despite never having been in this particular base before, it highly resembled her own base on Earth-2 and Oliver’s base of Earth-1. Laurel had absolutely no shame in admitting she and Oliver had christened nearly every square foot of both his base and hers. So, the space was quite familiar. They crept forward, her breath held until the gentle cry of a baby tore through the cool air; Jonathan...He was here.

Lois ran forward blindly in search of her son, Laurel lunging after the reporter before stopping dead in her tracks when he appeared from the shadows. Dressed in a tattered version of her own Oliver’s Green Arrow uniform, Laurel finally caught a glimpse of his face...he looked haggard, his beard was fully gray as well as his hair, there were heavy lines indicative of his age creasing around his mouth and at the corners of his eyes. He looked tired, so terribly tired.

“Blackbird?” He uttered first, her breath caught in her throat at the warmth underlying the pet name.

“Hi, Ollie…” She called back as she took a few steps forward nearly crying out when he threw his arms around her clinging to her with a desperation that stole her breath.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again.” He whispered into her hair, a gloved hand clutching at the back of her neck like she would vanish at any given moment.

“Where’s my son?” Lois demanded after a moment, disrupting the touching embrace this older version of Oliver held Laurel in. Oliver seemed reluctant to pull away from Laurel, but relented, stalking back into the darkness, reemerging with baby Jonathan’s carrier in his hand. Oliver handed the baby over to his mother, pausing to smile sweetly at the little boy.

“I sang him the lullaby...the one you used to sing to Lian and little Olivia.” He said with a smile, staring fondly at Laurel in a way that made her stomach all hot and her spine go straight. Her hand reached out squeezing his forearm to substitute for her lack of words.

“You did good.” Laurel said, voice cracking with emotion the longer she stared at him. Oliver seemed to brighten at her praise though, there might’ve even been a faint blush on his cheeks.

“It’s been so long.” Oliver hummed after a moment his palm coming up to cradle her cheek with so much tenderness her body quaked in response. Laurel swallowed thickly trying to find her metaphorical footing with this tired shadow of a man holding her with so much adoration.

“W-where did I go?” Laurel asked, though Ray finally cut in. His suit hissed and whirred as he came to Laurel’s side.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea…” Ray whispered before inching away from the hard look Oliver was sending his way. Oliver turned his attention back to Laurel and she watched as his apprehension melted away, that gentle lilting smile returned to his lips, though the smile didn’t last long.

Oliver’s dark eyes became cold and distant, his grip on the back of Laurel’s neck going slack, his bottom lip began to tremble gently.

“You...you di-” Oliver paused swallowing hard before continuing, “disappeared when the aliens came down.”

“Aliens?” Laurel echoed in confusion, turning back to Ray briefly for clarification, he was the time traveler after all.

“The dominators?” Ray proposed with a little shrug, though seeming just as confused when Oliver shook his head dismissing the possibility.

“No, the one’s in capes.” Laurel froze when a gasp sounded from Lois where she cradled her son to her chest.

Oliver went quiet again his dark eyes becoming cold and lifeless, his grip on the back of Laurel’s neck regaining its strength, to the point it almost hurt. His eyes welled with tears and breathing became deep.

“Take the shot!” Oliver shouted, the abruptness causing Laurel to jump in surprise. A curl of horror unfurled in her belly at the unabashed pain on his features. Oh, Ollie...

“Y-you told me to take the shot...I didn’t want to.” He stammered, his chin trembling as his gaze remained distant.

“You had been fighting for so long,” He croaked holding Laurel tightly, “I said I’d rather die with you, than live without you.” Laurel felt emotion welling in her, she tried to swallow it, hold in it...it was so damn hard.

“The arrow went right through you...killed the damn thing.” He uttered so softly.  
“Kryptonite.” Lois clarified, her own eyes all pink with emotion.

“Take the shot.” Oliver echoed sorrowfully, hot tears streaming down cheeks. Laurel reached up carefully wiping away the tears, her palm finally coming to rest over his cheek. His eyes seemed less distant as he leaned into her touch, exhaling a deep sigh the way her Oliver had…

Tears still rolled down his cheeks but a smile inched its way across his face. His dark eyes were beautiful and vibrant again, his smile was so painfully bright.

“Blackbird?” Oliver whispered hopefully, his arms came up around her waist to seize her in a fierce hug. Laurel felt her breath flee from her lungs, her whole body felt cold, her heart ached behind her ribcage. The space seemed to go silent save for the gentle sound of their breathing; even her companions seemed at a loss for words.

“It’s been so long.” He whispered into her hair like he had done not long before. Laurel hugged him in return, swallowing her pain creeping up her throat. Her hand stroked in slow circles between his shoulder blades, soothing him.

“I know.” She whispered back.

Laurel pulled back slowly, reaching up to cup his cheek, her fingers smoothing slowly down his cheek towards the line of his jaw, her nails scraped gently through the pale facial hair.

“Laurel.” Ray called as he inched closer to the pair, his hand falling to her shoulder.

“We have to go.” 

Laurel shook her head, she couldn’t leave him...not like this...sick and broken and all alone. It was her turn to hold him in an unrelenting grip, her knuckles going white from the intensity of her hold. It didn’t make sense, he couldn’t have been over 65...why was he sick? Her fingers came up to comb through his hair, and Oliver leaned into her, soaking up her touch.

“Is there someone we can call for you…What about Olivia?” She proposed a little more desperately, the thought of abandoning this Oliver killed her.

“Olivia…” Oliver echoed, his whole being seemed to sway, his gaze going cold as he spotted the baby in Lois’ arms.

“They can’t take her!” Oliver snarled, moving towards Lois and baby Jonothan with tremendous purpose.  
“They can’t take our daughter,” He shouted, “I won’t let them.” Ray immediately put himself in Oliver’s path, his eyes going wide with fear as Oliver’s hand came up wedging beneath the gap in the metal to squeeze around his neck.

“He’s really strong for an old guy!” Ray gargled before Laurel began prying Oliver away. Pulling him back into her orbit, she was familiar with that rage reflecting in his eyes.

“Ollie.” She called soothingly, pulling his arms back around her. Laurel was glad her presence seemed to balance him, his blue eyes glassy with tears.

“Our baby…” He croaked painfully and Laurel was positive she could feel her heart split in two as the anguish in his voice.

“Shh…” She hummed, holding him tightly swaying gently to calm him.

“Listen,” Laurel began her voice was trembling as she spoke, “They can take care of her, keep her safe.” She explained, ignoring the soft sound of Baby Jonothan’s small cries. Oliver’s breathing was shallow as she held him.

“I need to go talk to them, okay?” Laurel murmured as she began to pull away from him reluctantly.

Turning back towards Ray, Laurel all but dragged Ray a few feet away, they needed to talk.

“What is wrong with him?” She asked impatiently, poking at the chest plate of Palmer’s suit, “You’re a doctor, right?”

“Not that kind of doctor,” He corrected, “But if I had to guess I’d say dementia.” Laurel’s heart sank at the realization, glancing over her shoulder to observe Oliver for a moment.

“He’s not that old, Ray, why is he sick?” Laurel asked.

“Like I said I’m not a medical doctor, but people seem to forget that Oliver isn’t like Barry or Clark, he’s human and the human body can only take so much...and his has taken quite a lot” Ray explained, his mouth twisted in a little frown.

“I think he finally met the one foe he couldn’t beat…” Laurel stared at Ray expectantly, waiting for his answer, “Time.” The single word drew all the strength from her body. She left limp and lifeless.

“I-I can’t leave him.” Laurel said, chin trembling and throat becoming tight as tears welled in her eyes. In her peripheral Laurel detected Lois creeping closer, a comforting hand coming to squeeze her shoulder.

“Sweetie, I know this can’t be easy, but that’s not your Oliver,” Laurel glanced over her shoulder once more to see Oliver with his head hung, lips moving as he muttered to himself, “Your Oliver is on the Waverider, in the medbay resting up.” Ray added with a smile.

The two gave her sad smiles, and Laurel squirmed in discomfort at their pity.

“It’s time to say goodbye.” Lois said, turning Laurel towards this older Oliver, his cloudy eyes following her movements. Laurel squared her shoulders and walked over to him.

“Ollie.” She called smiling a teary smile when he stared up at her, his gloved hand reaching out for hers which she readily gave.

“I have to go.” Laurel admitted white hot guilt writhing in her stomach as Oliver’s face seemed to fall. His hand squeezed her own as bit back a little sob.

“I understand...The world needs the Black Canary.” Oliver said in a rare moment of clarity. Pulling away from him, Laurel felt shaken, stumbling back towards Ray and Lois and baby Jonathan. Using a device that mimicked Cisco’s powers a brilliant whirlpool portal rippled through the air, the opening in time and space led to the Waverider.

Before passing through the portal, Laurel tossed one last longing look at Oliver. His head hung low once more, mouth moving and she strained her hearing to detect what he was saying. Her heart shattered as she registered the three simple words.

Take the shot.

\--

Back on the Waveride Laurel headed straight for the medbay, her Oliver laid on one of the futuristic beds. Pulling up a chair, she admired his sleeping visage, her fingers carding through his hair.

“Leonard?” She called softly pleased when the ship’s AI appeared in a miniaturized glowing blue hologram in the medbay.

“Yes, Miss Lance?” His sardonic voice humming in the room.

“Would you be able to scan his brain...See if it’s okay?” Laurel asked, watching as the blue hologram flickered for a moment.

“Of course.” A blue light swept over Oliver where he laid in the medbay bed.

“His brain appears to be healthy, Miss Lance.” The AI informed her, the news causing a deep breath to rush from her lungs.

He was okay, they would be okay...they still had time.

\--  
They survived the Crisis and now that they had survived they could start living...together. Much as she tried, Laurel couldn’t erase the memory of that Oliver, old and alone. It haunted her, stole her sleep and poisoned her with fear.

The truth started to seep into the cracks after a couple of years. It was small things at first, he’d forget his keys when leaving the house, or lose his cellphone frequently.

She tried to ignore it when he started missing other things, ingredients to his favorite recipes...

Small things turned into larger things, he’d forget to tie his shoes...he forgot their wedding anniversary, despite his countless apologies.

Laurel sobbed in the shower when he forgot her name, trying to smother the sound of her pain against the back of her hand. Oliver had given her a sweet smile and an apology for being so forgetful.

One night he had forgotten who she was altogether, he had given her a charming smile before introducing himself, he even asked her out to dinner before she explained that they were married and had been for years.

Laurel laid awake at night listening to his breathing, petrified at the thought that he would eventually forget how to do that too.

It seemed time had caught up to them too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that make it through the story, thank you for reading. I wanted to try something a little more serious with Oliver and this version of Laurel.


End file.
